


stains.

by manntequilla



Series: young lovesick boys [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, They're all 18, Threesome - M/M/M, also i'm not the best at writing threesomes so don't get mad, bottom! stan is the best stan y'all can't hate, hi i'm stoned and i wrote this in less than 2 hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manntequilla/pseuds/manntequilla
Summary: As if the physical contact of someone's tongue on him wasn't already an overload to his senses, Kyle looked downwards at Stan, who was staring back up at him with a seemingly sinister intent.





	stains.

Kyle pressed his lips and kissed against the small free area of Stan’s lower neck that wasn’t covered with either maroon bruises from Kenny or the bloody bite marks Kyle made on his milky shoulders. Stan shivered, his eyebrows knitting together as he whined and gasped, feeling Kenny’s two slick fingers slip out of him and rest on his right hip. “Look at you, flustered and needy. How cute.” Kyle taunted, his thumb brushing against Stan’s wet lips. The blonde peppered tiny kisses on Stan’s back, his fingers tangled into Stan’s mop of dark hair. “Do you want your pretty mouth to be fucked? Hm? And have Kenny fuck you senselessly til the neighbors hear you scream?” Kyle spoke in a low tone. The tone that always gets Stan bothered. The shorter male nodded, his head hanging low before Kenny tugged his hair back to face Kyle. 

“Y-Yes.” Stan swallowed thickly, smiling helplessly as Kenny rubbed the bruised marks on Stan’s ass. Kyle smirked and nodded, proceeding to scoot over towards the side table next to the side table. Pulling out the first drawer, Kyle looked through, moving empty condom boxes and the previous toys Kenny has bought for the two. Kyle looked over his shoulder once he heard a yelp from Stan. His face was buried in the heaps of pillow spread out onto the bed, his fingers tangled in the sheets, lower half of his body was high up with Kenny whispering filthy words and questions into Stan’s ear, the same two fingers were plunged back into the moaning boy, moving his fingers quick and rough. Kenny tipped his head forward and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair as he continued to finger fuck one of his lovers. Those fingers began pumping Stan in a cadence that was all too good at causing his blood to beeline towards his dick.

“Don’t ruin his ass, Ken. He needs to at least walk.” Kyle chuckled, ripping off a condom packet and removing the wrapper. He closed the drawer and moved back to his original position. Flicking the unused condom at Kenny, Kyle pats Stan’s shoulder for him to get up, which Stan obligated. 

Kenny wasn't fully hard yet, but it was obvious that Stan was all too happy to change that. As such, he coated his own palm and fingers in tepid saliva to lessen the friction that would occur from skin-on-skin contact.

Kyle said nothing but bit his bottom lip as he soon felt a thin pair of lips at the head of his cock, then a tongue slips past and travels down the base. He shuddered and felt his stomach suck inwards at the sensation. As if the physical contact of someone's tongue on him wasn't already an overload to his senses, Kyle looked downwards at Stan, who was staring back up at him with a seemingly sinister intent.

But nothing of the sort happened; he went little by little -- lips on the head, mouth around the head, and then slowly downwards to Kyle’s lower abdomen. In a way, he was feeling around the uncircumcised situation between his lips.

Once he had nearly the entirety of Kyle’s dick in his mouth, Stan began to bob his head up and down, one hand wrapped around the shaft and the other entwined tightly in the fabric of Kyle’s shirt.

Stan felt Kyle’s body tighten up as if the blood from his muscles was slowly being drained and redirected to his cock. As a result, the warmth in Stan’s mouth became exponentially warmer and the free space became less and less.

Kyle bit back a moan that emanated from somewhere deep within his body; Stan’s body jolted. His eyelids soon squeezed shut as Kenny abruptly entered him. His thrusts were slower at first but quickly gained this substantial power that had Stan's knuckles turning white. Then Kyle and Kenny started saying stuff over the hum of the air conditioner -- sentences that sent a rush of blood to Stan's ears.

Stan began picking up speed, damn near gagging himself, which encouraged him instead of deterring him. Kenny let one hand drop and interlace in Stan's hair. It was an attempt to stabilize himself in case the man sucking him off failed to heed his omens. It was certainly heading in the direction of danger as the fullness in Stan's mouth in conjunction with the tugging of his hair evoked a groan -- which, given the obstacle in its way, was muffled into an oscillation.

"Holy fuck," Kyle said in the general direction of nowhere, squeezing his eyes shut. It was more of a spontaneous blurt that happened to come out as spoken language. It made perfect sense to Stan, however. He responded nonverbally by increasing the suction of his mouth around Kyle, which, unsurprisingly, resulted in him bucking his hips into Stan's face. This motion was strong enough to cause the back of the noirette’s skull to make a small impact with Kenny’s fist. He quite literally looked as if he were in another dimension; his hazy brown eyes were rolled upwards towards his brain and his mouth was still full of dick. “You dirty fuck.” Kyle groaned as he released Stan’s hair, allowing Stan to remove his lips from Kyle’s cock. It was covered with a mixture of Stan’s spit and Kyle’s own seed. The loss of composure in Stan's jaw that occurred in response to the entrance was the physical expression of a thousand yeses to this declaration. The sensation that Stan felt in his ass was nearly unbearable and the entire gesture was rather effeminate.

 

“Does the poor princess want to get fucked till his brains pour out?” Kyle cooed, wiping the seed-spit from Stan’s lips, who nodded. His eyes looked tired but filled with lust.

"…Yes." This word was a pure exhalation of air from Stan's lungs. He laid the upper half of his body on the bed here for a second, mouth slightly agape and his hands planted on the unkempt bed sheets. Kenny blew a few strands of his dirty blonde locks from his flushed face.

“Don’t think you’re ready for that, doll face.” Kenny’s voice was low and hoarse, sending shivers up Stan’s spine as Kyle ran his fingers through Stan’s moppy locks. 

“He’s all yours.” Kyle ruffled Kenny’s hair and smiled.

Kenny swore he saw the room flash for a second when he started moving. He had done this before, but the tightness around his dick was significantly greater.

"Oh, God…" Kenny closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He reached out and grasped Stan's thighs. It was painfully slow at first. Then Stan was gradually picking up speed and it was taking a toll on Kenny, who was practically trapped but desperately wanted to move his hips. The image of Stan that he saw when he opened his eyes didn't help the situation; Stan's head was tipped back, which gave view to his inexplicably pale marked throat. It still bore the marks of their last meeting, though they were significantly faded.

When the sound of skin bouncing off of skin became audible, Kenny had an epiphany -- it was an ingenious idea.

"Oh-oh my God.." This was all that Stan could say; it was born from the shock of a sudden, more substantial fullness inside of him in conjunction with the unexampled pleasure that built up with every subsequent thrust. Kenny’s face at this moment was a wonder just in itself -- his eyelids were squeezed shut, brows furrowed, and lips tightly pursed together. Overall, it looked like he was trying to prevent himself from imploding. His dick was, after all, pushing into a restrictive and exceedingly warm space.

In contrast, Stan was nearly completely incoherent at this point and was grabbing at Kyle’s hips-- he was trying to make some sort of sense of the situation while the guy ramming into him was effectively turning his brain into mush. Not only that but the nerves of his lower torso were so impacted, and all in unison, that his limbs began to tingle.

There was a loss of fabric on Stan's back as Kenny pushed up the oversized shirt and traced the outline of Stan's spine with the palm of his hand.

He found himself sleepily blinking into the gentle touch, but his eyelids soon squeezed shut as Kyle suddenly intertwined his lips with Stan’s wet ones. There was a set rhythm that formed; it consisted of Kenny slamming into Stan, Stan’s body being shoved into the mattress as a result with Kyle and Stan making out, and Kenny pulling his hips back to repeat.

 

"Don’t hog him all now...I have to finish him off.." Kyle spat out these words and Kenny’s grip on Stan's hips became tighter. Kenny moaned downwards in agreement. Kenny began to slightly curve his thrusts and got an optimal angle on Stan’s prostate; Stan's vision started to flash white whenever it was hit.

"K-Kenny.."

Kyle knew the two wouldn't last much longer; it was difficult not to note their red cheeks and the saliva accumulating at the edges of Stan’s mouth.

"Kyle," The tone of Kenny’s voice was full of desperation. “Finish him off..”

He had found that one rhythm again, where the force of his thrusts caused Stan to slide backward and forward on the sheets.

"F-Fuck." The word came as out ragged breaths in response.

Then a wave of desperation washed over Stan and he felt Kyle’s fingers grasping and then pumping up and down his cock made him tremble. The air in the room seemed heavy.

"I'm gonna f-fuckin'--" Kenny said this through tight lips and the sentence would be completed by the shallow ramming of his hips. With things going the way they were, it was clear that this wouldn't last long. If you looked at this situation like a curve on a graph, the highest point of it represented the very moment where Kenny snapped and ejaculated into Stan. The blonde groaned as he also fell victim to the same fate; the thrusting continued until every last gratifying pulse was diminished. In other words, each already unbearable strike against Stan's prostate was compounded by the feverish motions of Kenny’s orgasm and the semen spilling into him. It was hedonism at best.

A few exhausted breaths later, they all snapped back into reality. Stan's legs fell to Kenny's outer sides and Kenny laid his head down on Kyle's bony chest, which was rising and falling albeit it at a diminishing rate. Further down Stan's abdomen, there was a mess that would have to be mentioned sometime in the future.


End file.
